The Last of Us:Something to Fight For
by TheBlonde3MO
Summary: Set in the world in The Last of Us, 13 year old Mason and Amara go on a journey to find her family after seperation.


Summer 2033

20 years after a fungal infection.

The kid fired his gun into a pack of clickers. Unloading his eight-round magazine on them. He was escaping from the group.

3 hours earlier...

Mason woke up from the sound of his alarm clock. It was a requirment for him to be a scavenger after they people in the group took him in. He was in a walled community. He had planned an escape with his friends because they all felt like outsiders. They planned the escpape to be at noon. He had an M1911 with two loaded magazines and a box of .45 ACP rounds. He had long dirty-bonde hair and wore a dark green hoodie. His friend Matthew had short brown hair and a gray T-Shirt. Kaylee had red hair and a blue jacket. Jonothan was short with a blue and white striped shirt.

Noon...

Mason had snuck up the the front gates and found the lock that kept the gates closed. He too his pocket knife and pick-locked it. it then opened and they left the area. The Guards noticed them and started firing. Mason started firing his pistol at the guard. He missed and took cover to reload. The Guard kept firing which attracted infected their way. The worst infected were known as Clickers. Clickers were blind but very deadly. Mason fired his gun into the pack of clickers, unloading his eight-round magazine on them. He and his friends pushed through the clickers until hey reached past them and ended up in the forest.

"Oh shit!" Mason said as they found a lake. He scooped the water into the palm of his hands and gulped it down. He didnt care if it wasn't good to drink. Back at the group they rationed all of the food and they hardly had enough to feed everybody.

"Fuck yeah," Jonothan said as he followed after Mason. Mason took off his backpack and unzipped it. He pulled out two boxex of ammo. One for .45 and one for 9mm. He loaded his two magazines for his 1911 and loaded everyone else's guns. They followed the lake and ended up by a boat dock but there was no boat.

"Oh fuck!" yelled a voice. Matthew looked up and saw a group of hunters who wre scavenging.

"Damn stragglers!" he yelled as he chambered a round in his M9. He started firing into the four hunters. One retreated and went around the lake. He knocked Mason, Matthew, Kaylee, and Jonothan out and brought them to their camp.

 **AT THE CAMP...**

They were lined up next to a tub. Their hands were tied behind their backs. The leader walked up to them.

"You all should be hungry," Said the leader.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Kaylee.

"I will not say," said the Leader. "It won't matter because you all are gonna be killed here anyways.

"Listen, I may not seem like it but I could take all of you down with just this small group," Mason said. "Who the hell are you anyways?"

"My name's David,"Said the Leader. "This man here is James." David pointed to the man next to him.

"Now, we're not killing you just to kill you, It's for a pretty good reason actually."

"Yeah? What's that?" Mason replied.

"Men,women, and children here...are all very hungry."

"So you're gonna eat us?" Mason said.

"That's fucked up!" Jonothan shouted.

"look to your left," David said.

Mason looked in that direction and saw three other people lined up for them to kill. David left the room and told them to round up their food. When they got to the man next to Mason, he pulled out his knife from his sleeve. When the man got to him, he jabbed the knife into the man's knee. He then cut himself out of the ties and finished the man off. He cut the rest of his group out of their ties and gave them their guns. They were killing the hunters. 1 by 1. They were trapped one minute later. Mason ran under them, squeezing in between their legs. He soon got out but the rest of his group were still trapped.

Mason was walking the forest after he escaped. He regretted every second of it. He had left his friends behind. He was walking a second ago, but now there were shots flying aroun him. Bullets landing in the ground in front of him. He looked to his right. He saw eight men dressed in Tactical Vests and armed with Assault Rifles. He found anoher stray wall and took cover. He then started firing at the men and killed one of them.

Matthew had started firing at the men. There was a sniper in a tower. He had a DSR1 fully loaded and ready to kill. The Sniper aimed his crosshairs at Matthew's head and fired. Matthew was dead. The hunters were about to shoot Jonothan and Kaylee but they started flopping to the ground. Jonothan heard gunshots from Assault Rifles. Soon most of the hunters were dead and the rest retreated. There stodd the a grup of Fireflies that had come to the rescue.

During the gunfight between Mason and the men, a girl could hear the sound from inside the walls. She found the guards and asked them who they were firing at.

"Some kid!" Replied one of the guards.

"Who fired first?" asked the girl.

"The James did!"

Next to the guard was James. He was dead.

"I ordered him not to fire but he ignored me!"

Just then, Mason was reloading. Just before he chambered his first round, a clicker came up to him and inned him against the wall. After struggling for a minute, Mason pulled his knife and stabbed the clicker in the neck. He then chambered the first round and went to fire. But one of the guards were waitingand fired at Mason. The bullet struck him in the side and he fell. The guards then ordered a man to go finish him off.

"Shit!" said the Girl. She jumped down and ran towards Mason.

"Amara! What the hell are you doing?!" Yelled a guard.

The man was now on top of Mason. He pulled the hammer on his revolver. Just then the man fell to the ground dead. It was Amara, the girl. She picked up Mason's gun and fired. She saved his life.


End file.
